


Not a Day Goes By That I'm Not Into You

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author is trans, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Pregnancy, Slight Pregnancy/Breeding Kink, Smut, Sokka (Avatar) is a Dork, They Are Husbands, Top Sokka (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, it's talked about, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: “I’m bleeding,” Zuko muttered in warning even as he tilted his head back and tangled his hands in Sokka’s hair; breath going shaky when Sokka bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.The bite-suck-soothe repetition of Sokka’s teeth and tongue against sensitive skin was driving him crazy and doing soquickly, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his veins and settling warmly between his legs. Not to mention the circles being rubbed into his hips which did nothing except add to the building arousal.“I know,” Sokka breathed against Zuko’s skin. “And…?” he asked, pulling away so he could look at Zuko’s face again, “I also know for afactwe’ve got some clean dark towels that we can put down and a perfectly fine shower we can use after.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 233





	Not a Day Goes By That I'm Not Into You

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done.
> 
> Holy shit.
> 
> I've been working on this for... weeks, y'all. If you follow me on tumblr (which is also @obnoxiouslyzukka btw) then you know that lol. 
> 
> But it's done. 
> 
> With an added little dose of sweetness at the end because it just felt _right._
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Lemme know what you think!
> 
> **Quick Warning** it is mentioned a few times that Sokka & Zuko are actually trying to conceive and there's one mention of Zuko purposely stopping HRT in order to get pregnant. I just wanted to state that in case it may potentially be triggering for someone.

The feelings that bubbled up inside of Zuko when he realized the cramping, bloating, nausea, and (both emotional _and_ physical) sensitivity was from _PMS_ were…

Complicated.

It was expected. They knew it would (probably) happen. Sooner or later.

And, in all reality, it was a good sign. At least, Zuko’s pretty sure it was _some_ sort of sign.

A sign that his body was still capable of carrying a baby which was the whole entire reason Zuko stopped HRT in the first place. He and Sokka have been married for nearly a year now, stable with their relationship and jobs, and they were ready for the next step.

A family.

They had talked about all the options; adoption, surrogacy, stealing Bumi away from Katara and Aang, and… this. They came to the conclusion that they both wanted at least _one_ child that was biologically both theirs. Mai and Suki had both offered to surrogate for them using IVF but… Zuko truly, honestly _wanted_ to carry their child and have that experience. 

The issue came in the fact that Zuko was hoping he’d be able to skip past this part and get right to making a baby. It was a ridiculous, far-fetched hope and Zuko was completely aware of that. 

Still. It fucking _sucked_.

Not to mention the fact that the hormones that came along with all the cramping, bloating, and bleeding had to _also_ make him hornier than ever during those couple of days. 

It really wasn’t fair and Zuko was almost sure that his husband was actually trying to _murder_ him when Sokka came out of the shower wearing fucking grey sweatpants, no shirt, and those glasses that framed his face _perfectly_ instead of his contacts.

And Sokka was _well_ aware of Zuko’s predicament - he’s already run to the store once today to grab some of his husband’s favorite snacks.

He was _also_ very well aware of how _affected_ Zuko was by certain outfits.

So _maybe_ Sokka was doing it on purpose because _maybe_ it turned him on a little and he wanted to see if Zuko would be up for having some fun without being too obvious.

Just testing the waters.

The reaction Sokka got when he walked into the living room - sweatpants hanging low on his hips to show off the lean muscles of his abdomen as well as the jeweled barbell going through his belly button piercing and matching jewelry embedded in his nipples, hair down and still damp, and his favorite pair of glasses on - was pretty damn promising.

Zuko’s little hitch of breath, the slight flush to his cheeks, the way his pretty honey brown eyes darkened just slightly as he dragged them up and down Sokka’s body. 

“I’m… Uh…” Zuko cleared his throat softly when it came out a little raspier than he wanted. “Gonna… go fold the laundry,” he said as he got up. 

Sokka frowned, brows furrowing slightly as Zuko walked past him into the hallway that led to the laundry room and their bedroom. “Hey, Zu, hold on a sec,” he said, reaching out to grab his husband’s wrist and tug him back. 

With a heavy sigh, Zuko let Sokka pull him close; his face burning hotter when Sokka closed his arms around his waist and he could smell the cologne his husband had put on. 

Zuko’s favorite. Of course.

“Yes?” Zuko quirked an eyebrow at him, trying not to squirm at the feeling of Sokka’s fingertips nudging underneath the T-shirt he wore to brush against the skin on his low back. 

Yeah. _Definitely_ trying to kill him.

“I love you,” Sokka said with a gentle smile, before leaning in to steal a kiss. 

Soft and sweet; _deceptively_ soft and sweet. 

Even so, Zuko couldn’t help but melt into it. Despite how long they’ve been together, words - especially _those_ three words - were still hard for Zuko to say but Sokka could feel them in the way Zuko pushed into the kiss and ran his hands along Sokka’s shoulders. 

“You’re fucking _gorgeous_. You know that, right?” Sokka muttered, effectively breaking the kiss but keeping them close. 

He still saw Zuko roll his eyes, though, before his huff of, “I’m a mess.”

“Hmm,” Sokka hummed softly because, well… The Cheeto-dust adorned pajama pants, old faded band T, and messy bun his hair was tied in _definitely_ gave off that vibe. “A _gorgeous_ mess,” he countered after a moment. “ _My_ gorgeous mess,” he added, placing a kiss on the tip of Zuko’s nose softly and letting his fingers dip down into the waistband of those pajama pants. Just an inch or two. The touch still _mostly_ innocent.

“If you say so,” Zuko sighed, scrunching his face up when Sokka kissed his nose. 

“I _do_ say so, actually,” Sokka chuckled, moving his hands to grip Zuko’s hips so he could guide him backwards until Zuko’s back hit the wall and he had nowhere else to go. 

Which, surprisingly, was done without complaint. Just a look of vague confusion and doubt. 

Anyway, there’s _no way_ Sokka was actually trying to initiate sex right now. He knew Zuko was on his period and, while he’d never given his stance on period sex, Zuko assumed that most people were strictly against it. Blood generally wasn’t considered _sexy_ by the majority of the population.

That assumption was quickly clouded with doubt as Sokka’s thumbs rubbed over the tender spots on either side of his hips as he pinned him against the wall. Then Sokka’s mouth was on him, trailing hot kisses down over Zuko’s jaw and neck. 

“I’m bleeding,” Zuko muttered in warning even as he tilted his head back and tangled his hands in Sokka’s hair; breath going shaky when Sokka bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

The bite-suck-soothe repetition of Sokka’s teeth and tongue against sensitive skin was driving him crazy and doing so _quickly_ , sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his veins and settling warmly between his legs. Not to mention the circles being rubbed into his hips which did nothing except add to the building arousal. 

“I know,” Sokka breathed against Zuko’s skin. “And…?” he asked, pulling away so he could look at Zuko’s face again, “I also know for a _fact_ that we’ve got some clean dark towels we can put down and a perfectly fine shower we can use after.”

“Didn’t you _just_ shower?” Zuko asked, frowning at Sokka when he pulled away from his neck to look at him.

At least until he saw the _look_ on Sokka’s face. 

Staring at him intensely, pupils lust-blown, the thin ring of blue around them all dark and stormy. Both of Sokka’s hands came up to cup his face before leaning in and kissing him; soft, but deep. Sensual and full of love. Barely running his tongue over Zuko’s bottom lip before pulling away slightly.

“Baby, _I want to fuck you,_ ” Sokka muttered, low and rough, still close enough that Zuko could feel his lips move. “I don’t care if you’re bleeding; I don’t care if I have to take a second shower; I don’t _care_ if I have to do some extra laundry,” Sokka pressed their foreheads together softly, one hand moving to tug the hair tie out of Zuko’s hair so he could bury his fingers in those soft dark locks, “You know what I _do_ care about?”

“Um…” Zuko swallowed softly, honestly barely remembering how to breathe let alone _speak_. His heart started pounding hard and fast in his chest, sending fiery arousal through every part of his body, feeding the flame that was growing low in his gut and making his cock _throb_. 

Sokka wasn’t even doing anything explicitly sexual. But the closeness, intimacy, the way he was talking, and _God_ , those _hands_ \- It felt like he was drowning in it. 

“I,” Sokka started again, the fingers buried in his hair gently massaging his scalp, making him melt into it just a little bit more, “Care about _you_. And if _you_ want to do this. Because if you don’t, just say the word and we can watch a movie or do something else. But if you _do_ then I am _so down_ and I don’t want you to think for a second that I wouldn’t be.”

“R-Really?” Zuko managed to rasp out, doubt still nagging at him from the small part of his brain way in the back that hadn’t fully melted yet.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sokka reassured, pressing his hips against Zuko’s for emphasis, making him well aware that he wasn’t the only one getting turned on here. “Sweetheart, what your body is doing - what this _means_ for us is…” Sokka let out a shaky sigh, voice going all raspy when he spoke again, “ _Fuck_ , it’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

“Oh,” Zuko breathed, leaning into the hand in his hair as those words echoed in his mind. “ _O-Oh_ ,” he repeated shakily, head spinning as it clicked that this was actually doing something for Sokka. 

It wasn’t just a _eh, I don’t mind a little mess_ sort of thing but more of a _this is directly turning me on_ thing.

And _that_ well…

Suddenly, Zuko felt like he might literally be _on fire_.

“It’s up to you, sunshine,” Sokka said, pulling away a little so he could actually look at him again and rubbing soft circles against Zuko’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m okay with anything.”

“I… I - uh - haven’t put the towels away yet,” Zuko stammered out between quick little breaths. 

The grin that spread across Sokka’s face was downright _ravenous_ and sent a shiver down Zuko’s spine. “Still in the laundry room?” he asked and all Zuko could do was nod.

Sokka kissed him, hard and hungry, before pulling away abruptly and Zuko stumbled slightly as he tried to chase the kiss and the quickly fading warmth of Sokka’s body against his.

Then the bastard had the audacity to _laugh_ at him.

“Asshole,” Zuko sneered - though it came out too breathless to hold any real heat behind it. 

“You love me,” Sokka chuckled. “Now go make yourself comfy - I’m gonna grab a few towels,” he said before turning to go to the laundry room. 

He grabbed a couple of their older towels from the basket, pausing a moment as he glanced at the dryer before deciding to toss them in and get them warm for his husband. Anyway, that would give Zuko a few minutes to prepare and give Sokka a couple minutes to calm down.

By the time Sokka walked into their room, Zuko was only in his boxers - the pair of period boxers he bought so he wouldn’t have to _always_ wear a pad or tampon. He had also stripped down their bed, leaving only the pillows and fitted sheet on the mattress in case of any towel-failures.

“What took you so long?” Zuko huffed - a hint of apprehension beneath the faux-annoyance in his voice. 

“Well, your _majesty_ , I thought you would enjoy a warm towel to lay on,” Sokka teased, splaying a towel out over the center of the bed and rolling another one up to go where Zuko’s hips would be. “And if you would, my spoiled little prince, please go ahead and lay on your stomach for me.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Zuko grumbled, even as he shifted to do as Sokka told him. The annoyance and judgement in his voice was nothing more than a cover for his not-so-secret amusement, though, and Sokka was well aware of that. 

And, okay, the warm towels _were_ pretty nice to lay on. The rolled up one laying across Zuko’s lower stomach where most of the cramps were as he got situated before feeling Sokka straddle his thighs, craning his neck a little to try and get a glimpse at his husband and figure out what he was doing. 

When Zuko caught sight of the bottle of massage oil Sokka had in hand he relaxed back against the bed - definitely not about to argue against a massage with how sore his back was. 

The first touch of Sokka’s warm hands against his bare skin made Zuko melt just a little and calm some of his lingering nerves. Sokka slid the heels of his palms along either side of Zuko’s spine, massage oil easing the way and forcing a small moan out of him before he could even try to stop it when Sokka put just the right amount of pressure on a tense muscle near his hip.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” Sokka asked softly, taking some extra time to massage out the knots there. 

“Yeah,” Zuko sighed, melting against the bed just a little bit more. “But I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Zuko questioned hesitantly, bits of anxiety still nagging at his stomach. 

“Oh, no,” Sokka started, leaning over Zuko so his chest was pressed against Zuko’s back. “ _I do_ ,” he purred against Zuko’s ear, grinding his hips against Zuko’s ass so he could feel the unmistakable press of his half-hard cock through the layers of fabric still separating them. “I just want to pamper you a little first.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Zuko breathed out shakily, instinctively pressing his hips up to grind back against Sokka; getting a breathy barely-there moan from his husband. 

“Fuck, c’mere.” Sokka lifted off of him just enough that Zuko could arch his neck for a kiss. A deep, filthy kiss that Zuko returned with abandon and only ended when the position got too painful for Zuko to hold. “God, I love you,” Sokka sighed, brushing Zuko’s hair over to one side so he could trail kisses down the side of his neck and over a shoulder, “You’re so fucking _beautiful_ , baby.”

Zuko grumbled wordlessly at the complement, knowing if he outright refuted it that Sokka would just double-down. Instead, he let his eyes slip close and relaxed against the bed when Sokka’s lips were replaced by warm hands massaging the tense muscles around his neck and shoulders.

“Jesus, do you _ever_ relax?” Sokka huffed, thumbs digging into a particularly knotted up spot near his neck.

“Hmmm,” Zuko hummed softly, “‘m pretty relaxed right now.” 

“ _Good boy_ ,” Sokka purred, the words sending a shiver down Zuko’s spine and he barely held back the soft little noise that wanted to escape at the pulse of arousal that went through his whole body. “I want you to be jellified by the time I’m fucking you,” he continued and effectively ruined the moment.

“I _really_ hope that wasn’t meant to be sexy,” Zuko muttered unamusedly. 

“What? You don’t think Jell-o can be sexy?” Sokka teased, digging his thumbs into the tense spots on either side of his shoulders where they met his neck. 

Which, unfortunately, forced a soft moan out of Zuko and he was almost _certain_ that Sokka did that on purpose. “Shut up,” he grumbled when his husband laughed, hands pulling away for just a moment before they returned with more oil.

“But - if I shut up - how am I supposed to tell you how fucking _gorgeous_ you are?” Sokka asked.

“I’m sure you’d find a way,” Zuko smirked.

“I mean… I _could_ ,” Sokka started, sliding his hands down Zuko’s back slowly until he could comfortably work on his lower back and hips, “But you and I both know how much you _love_ my mouth.”

“Yeah, when it’s eating me out,” Zuko snarked, sucking in a sharp breath when Sokka slapped his ass just hard enough for it to sting. That breath was let out in a shaky whine when Sokka _squeezed_ that same cheek, blood running hot and arousal starting to ramp back up again.

“Brat,” Sokka tsked. “And, as much as I love you and think what your body is doing is downright _amazing_ , I’m not a vampire and blood is _kind of_ an acquired taste that I _have not_ acquired. I mean, I’d consider it if you really wanted me to -”

“God, no,” Zuko interrupted with a scowl.

“ _But_ don’t think I’m not absolutely _dying_ to make you feel good with my hands and dick,” Sokka finished, ignoring the interruption. 

“Then _do it_ ,” Zuko huffed.

“Ohhh you’re _so lucky_ that you’re menstruating right now,” Sokka growled.

“Oh?” Zuko asked, pushing himself up onto his knees and arching his back momentarily to give Sokka a good look at his ass before he turned to lay on his back, propped up on his elbows so he could stare up at his husband. “Or else _what_?”

Sokka’s not sure what else he had expected. His husband has _always_ been a brat - that wouldn’t just stop because Zuko was on his period. In fact, now that he thinks about it, Sokka’s somewhat surprised that he hasn’t been _worse_. 

Not about to let that question go unanswered, though, Sokka shuffled forward on his knees until he was between Zuko’s parted thighs and leaned down over him until his breath was ghosting over Zuko’s ear when he spoke.

“ _Or else_ ,” Sokka started, low and dangerous and he could feel the shiver that went through Zuko’s body, “I’d spank your ass until it’s red and bruised -” 

One of Sokka’s hands slid up Zuko’s thigh as he spoke, dipping between his legs to drag his thumb across the fabric over Zuko’s cock, forcing a small, shaky whine from him as lava flooded his veins and the fire in his core that had diminished slightly roared back to life. 

“- tie you up all spread open -” 

Sokka circled his thumb over that spot and Zuko’s breath hitched and caught in his throat, hips jerking into the touch.

“- fuck that pretty little bratty mouth -” 

Shockwaves of pleasure shot through Zuko’s entire body when Sokka pressed firmly against Zuko’s cock and slowly dragged his thumb over it; a choked off moan forced his way from his throat and Zuko balled his hands into fists, gripping the bed sheets tight for something to hold onto because he felt like he was _drowning._

“- edge you until you’re _begging_ to cum -”

Zuko’s cock throbbed in protest when Sokka moved his hand away, leaving a deep ache between his legs that just intensified when that same hand trailed up to Zuko’s sore chest and drew circles around his nipple with his thumb - barely ghosting over the hard nub and making it damn near impossible for Zuko to catch his breath.

“- _and then_ make you cum _so many times_ it hurts - “

A surprised cry ripped from Zuko’s throat when Sokka suddenly pinched the nipple he’d been teasing; hard enough to send a shock of pain radiating from that spot but _not_ hard enough for that pain to do anything besides add to the arousal that was setting Zuko on fire while concurrently _drowning_ him.

“- until you’re begging for me to _stop_.”

“Oh,” Zuko swallowed hard, his brain a jumbled mess of pure mush struggling to come up with a response. “ _Oh_. I… Um,” he followed up eloquently, breaths coming out shallow, shaky, and fast. “Oh my _God_ ,” he moaned when Sokka dropped his hips down to grind his now fully hard cock against Zuko’s _aching_ one.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sokka breathed, “That’s what I thought.”

“Sokka,” Zuko whispered, a hint of a whine in his voice as he wrapped his legs around his husband’s hips. Which pushed them more firmly together and made for a better angle for Zuko. 

And Zuko’s absolute _asshole_ of a husband _laughed_ at him again. The laugh came out breathy and soft but _still_.

Before Zuko had the chance to complain about it, though, Sokka was kissing him. Slow and deep, the push-and-pull of the kiss matching the slow grinding of Sokka’s hips, and soft brushes of his thumb over Zuko’s nipple.

Which was entirely on purpose, Sokka doing his best to make his husband fall apart in his hands. And _God_ , Zuko was so sensitive right now. Way more responsive than normal. Sokka couldn’t get enough of it. 

The way his breath would hitch, those little shaky moans he let out, how he’d arch into every one of Sokka’s touches like he _needed_ them to survive. 

Muffled moans came from both of them when Sokka pressed his hips down just a little harder and Zuko’s _whole body_ shook with shockwaves of pleasure. He abandoned the grip he had on the sheets to instead wrap his arms around Sokka’s neck, one hand going to bury itself in his hair and the other digging his nails into the solid muscles of his shoulder. 

Sokka broke the kiss to instead latch onto Zuko’s neck, landing sloppy kisses over the sensitive skin and only stopping to bite against the spot where his neck and shoulder met. 

It was all Zuko could do to keep _breathing_ , panting in little quick breaths and letting them out in soft moans. Everything was just _so intense_. Zuko could hear his own heartbeat pounding, blood rushing through his ears and he could feel it in his veins. Every nerve felt raw and exposed wherever Sokka touched, lighting up under his fingers, lips, tongue, _teeth_ and just added to the tension building between his legs. 

“ _S-Sokka_ ,” Zuko gasped, not sure if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away as that feeling swelled and, before he could decide, crashed over him with a wave of pure bliss. “Oh - Oh - O-Oh my God… ahh,” Zuko babbled, able to feel the pulsing of his cock radiating through his stomach and thighs. Muscles tightening and twitching and releasing as he writhed underneath Sokka until those waves of pleasure started to die down.

It left him dizzy, breathless, and _weak_. But there was still a tense, longing _ache_ in his stomach that hadn’t been sated. 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Sokka breathed, sounding just as shaky as Zuko _felt_. 

The sound of his voice brought Zuko back into himself, slowly opening his eyes despite not even realizing he’d closed them. He found out he was also no longer wrapped around Sokka, laying limply sprawled out on the bed while his husband sits back on his heels between his legs, eyes rolling over him. 

“Did you just… cum?” Sokka asked in absolute awe; they’d barely even started. And yeah, Zuko was _definitely_ more sensitive than normal but even Sokka hadn’t seen _that_ coming. 

Not yet. Not when they were hardly doing anything more than grinding against each other like horny teenagers. 

“Um…” Zuko tried, voice coming out all scratchy and hoarse. “Yeah,” he breathed after clearing his throat.

And the look on Sokka’s face sent another wave of hot arousal flooding through Zuko’s veins. Blue eyes dark and wide, mouth dropping open slightly, face flushed and Zuko glanced down just in time to see his cock twitch in his sweatpants. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sokka groaned, grinding the heel of his palm against the base of his cock through the sweats to relieve some of the pressure. “Fuck,” he repeated in a sigh. “That might have been the _hottest_ thing I’ve ever witnessed,” he added hoarsely, feeling like _he_ was about two seconds from exploding now, too. “You still wanna keep going?” he asked.

“Yes,” Zuko instantly said, “ _Please_.” 

“Can I take these off, then?” Sokka asked, hooking two fingers into the waistband of Zuko’s briefs but waiting for Zuko’s nod of approval before tugging them down.

Zuko raised his hips so Sokka could peel them off and down his thighs, tossing them in the vague direction of their laundry basket before sitting back to enjoy the view. The muscles in Zuko’s thighs were still twitching, cock swollen and wet with a mix of slick and blood that was also clinging to the folds of skin between his legs. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sokka groaned, his own cock twitching at the sight. And, maybe more than the visual, the general excitement of doing something _new_ in bed, getting to learn Zuko’s body all over again in a different way, and not to mention the knowledge that _this_ pointed towards a good possibility that Zuko could still get pregnant without extra medical intervention. That _Sokka_ would be able to get him pregnant.

And that… was a turn-on that Sokka hadn’t even _known_ he had until they decided to start trying for a baby.

Realizing that just sitting there staring wasn’t going to get Sokka any closer to his goal, he shifted to kick his pants off and tossed them in the vague direction of their laundry basket. Sokka looked up towards his husband, freezing when he noticed how _tense_ he was, resolutely not looking at Sokka and his legs as close together as they could get with Sokka in the way; obviously trying to hide what was between them.

“Baby, hey, _breathe_ ,” Sokka said softly, gently rubbing a hand up and down his husband’s thigh. Zuko hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until then. “Good boy,” Sokka praised when Zuko let out that breath and slowly drew another one in, loosening some of that anxiety that had taken hold. Sokka leaned over him again, pressing a soft kiss against Zuko’s lips. “You’re beautiful, sunshine,” he muttered, pressing another sweet kiss against his cheek. “I _promise_ that a little blood isn’t going to scare me off.” 

“I know,” Zuko breathed, feeling somewhat ridiculous for that knee-jerk panic reaction. As if they haven’t been together for damn near ten years now. As if Sokka hasn’t seen him at his best _and_ worst several times before. “I know,” he repeated, a little more sure.

“You still want to keep going?” Sokka asked, gently brushing back a couple stray strands of hair from Zuko’s face and cupping his cheek. The gesture was so tender and full of love that Zuko had no choice but to melt into it a little.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, turning his head so he could kiss Sokka’s wrist right below his palm. “I love you,” he muttered against the soft skin there.

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Sokka smiled. “And _now_ , back to our regularly scheduled program of turning _you_ into Jell-o,” he teased.

And Zuko tried not to smile or laugh. He _really really_ tried. There was no way Sokka needed any encouragement or reinforcement for those stupid jokes but it took him off guard and he couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped from him. 

“Fuck off,” Zuko said, despite being unable to hide his smile. 

“I mean… I could fuck off _or_ , and I may be biased but I really think this is a better option, I could fuck _you_ ,” Sokka grinned at him; earning a well-deserved eyeroll.

“God, I hate you so much.”

“Nah - You literally just said that you love me,” Sokka smirked, landing a kiss on Zuko’s nose before leaning back to sit on his heels again.

Zuko wrinkled his nose and scoffed, shaking his head. “Those aren’t mutually exclusive things,” he muttered under his breath.

“Wow you are _really_ taking advantage of the whole no-consequences-for-bratting thing, aren’t you?” Sokka scoffed.

“What else did you expect?” Zuko snarked.

“I should just keep tally of all this bratty shit you’re doing and give it all back to you once your period is done,” Sokka contemplated, chuckling when Zuko’s smirk fell off of his face.

“That’s not fair,” he huffed, a pout replacing the cheeky smile. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah? You think so? Keep it up and find out,” Sokka said. 

Zuko grumbled wordlessly, rolling his eyes at Sokka. “Whatever… are you going to fuck me or what?” he scoffed - completely against his best interest.

“Oh my God, you _want_ to be punished, don’t you?” Sokka laughed, shaking his head at Zuko even as he ran his fingers lightly over the inside of Zuko’s thigh. 

“Hey!” Zuko gasped, jerking away from the tickling touch. Consequently spreading his thighs further apart, making it easier for Sokka to slide his hand up and press his thumb between slick folds of skin to rub against his cock. “Ah!” Zuko dropped his head back against the pillows, protests dying in his throat as sparks of pleasure shot through his body.

“That’s what I thought,” Sokka chuckled lowly.

As much as Zuko _wanted_ to say something snarky back, he was too distracted by the slow, firm strokes of Sokka’s thumb against his still _very_ sensitive cock. “ _Sokka_ ,” he groaned impatiently, “Want you inside of me.”

“I think I can do that,” Sokka smirked, abandoning Zuko’s cock to instead slowly press two fingers into him.

“Nnngh,” Zuko whined, arching his head back against the pillow. They both knew that wasn’t what he meant, but Zuko couldn’t even argue; already prepared protests dying in his throat because everything was so… _sensitive_.

Almost _too_ sensitive. 

“Like that, baby?” Sokka teased, crooking his fingers _just so_ and rubbing the pads of them lightly against his g-spot. 

It was _supposed_ to be teasing. Zuko could tell. Sokka’s movements slow and controlled, pressing against it in a way that normally wouldn’t do much besides tease and frustrate him. 

Between his cycle just making everything _that much_ more intense and the fact that he’s already cum once, though, Zuko was _trembling_.

“S-Sokka - Oh my _God_. F-Fuck, if you don’t - nngh - don’t stop I’m… Ahhhh,” Zuko tried, words cutting off into a high, shaky moan when Sokka tilted his hand to grind his palm against Zuko’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so fucking sensitive,” Sokka groaned, head spinning and cock _throbbing_ as Zuko clenched around his fingers. “You have _no idea_ how hot that is, do you?”

“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko rasped out, heart pounding in his chest as that familiar tension started to build between his legs again. 

This time, though, Sokka noticed before it was too late. The tell-tale signs that Zuko was _right there_ on the edge. His hips twitching, slick walls trembling and clenching around Sokka’s fingers, and those _noises_.

Sokka almost didn’t want to stop… but, just before it was too late, he decided he wanted to feel Zuko cum around his _cock_ even more.

...So he stopped, pulling his fingers out carefully so he wouldn’t unintentionally send Zuko over the edge. 

“No!” Zuko cried out in protest, eyes snapping open to stare betrayed up at his husband.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Sokka teased, leaning over him, supporting himself by bracing one of his hands against the mattress next to Zuko’s head. “I can’t do that if I’m fingeri- Uh,” Sokka faltered, his eyes widening slightly for a moment and smirk dropping off of his face. “Fuck.” 

Zuko frowned up at him before tilting his head to look at what Sokka was looking at, “What… _Oh_.”

So much for the towel.

Zuko just hoped that the bloody smears from Sokka’s fingers would come out in the wash and not leave a stain. 

“Oops,” Sokka said with a little sheepish chuckle.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko rolled his eyes at his husband. “You’re the one changing the sheets when we’re done,” he huffed - not without a hint of amusement, though.

“Yeah. That’s… yeah,” Sokka agreed with a nod. “Anyway… I do believe you requested for me to fuck you?”

“Please,” Zuko breathed; not wanting to drag this out any longer than necessary. His cock was aching for release so much it _hurt_. 

“Your wish is my command,” Sokka teased.

“You’re ridiculous,” Zuko deadpanned. 

“Ridiculous _ly_ in love with you,” Sokka shot back with a self-satisfied grin before cutting off Zuko’s unamused grumbles with a soft kiss.

Zuko instantly pressed into it; firmly believing that there was _way_ too much talking happening anyways. He buried his fingers into the soft curls of Sokka’s hair and captured Sokka’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gradually just until Sokka let out a low moan that Zuko felt more than heard. Which gave Zuko the perfect opportunity to lick into Sokka’s mouth, returning that moan when he felt the hard acrylic ball of Sokka’s tongue ring against his own tongue. 

Sokka shifted his weight to hold himself up with the hand that wasn’t covered in blood, reaching down with the other one to grab his cock. Slowly, he dragged the head of it over Zuko’s own aching cock and between slick folds of skin until it caught at Zuko’s hole. 

“Nnngh,” Zuko groaned into the kiss; a shudder going down his spine when the hard metal ball of Sokka’s Prince Albert piercing rubbed against overly sensitive skin. “Fuck,” he swore, effectively breaking the kiss and dropping his head back against the pillow when he felt Sokka’s cock tease at his hole. 

“You ready, baby?” Sokka asked, his voice all raspy and low.

“ _Yes_ ,” Zuko groaned, wrapping his arms around Sokka’s shoulders so he could have something to hold onto. 

All Zuko was capable of doing as Sokka slowly pushed into him was cling tight onto his husband. Despite the fingering and added wetness, there was still a distinct stretch as Sokka filled him up that took his breath away and made his whole body tremble. 

“F-u-uuck,” Zuko moaned brokenly, pressing his head back against the pillow and digging his nails into the hard muscle of Sokka’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Sokka muttered breathlessly, pressing a series of soft kisses along Zuko’s jaw and neck. “Doing _so_ good for me, sunshine,” he praised and Zuko could feel the way Sokka’s lips twitched into a smirk when a shiver went down Zuko’s spine. “ _Fuck_ , baby, you feel so good,” Sokka whined against Zuko’s skin as their hips met. 

“Yeah,” Zuko moaned in agreement, wrapping his legs around Sokka’s hips and whimpering softly when the change in angle let Sokka slide in even _further_.

Zuko felt more than heard the low groan that Sokka let out against his skin. “S-Shit, Zu, so fucking good,” Sokka moaned between shaky breaths and sloppy kisses against Zuko’s neck. “Always so good for me,” he cooed, trying to focus on _anything_ besides the tight, wet - _so_ fucking wet - heat enveloping his aching erection. 

The taste of sweat on his tongue, the sound of Zuko’s soft panting, feeling his husband’s rapid pulse against his lips, the nails no doubt digging marks into his shoulders. 

Sokka wanted this to last but he already felt so dangerously close just from watching Zuko fall apart and the way Zuko was clenching around him right now was _not_ helping, either.

“Please, _Sokka_ ,” Zuko couldn’t help but whine. His whole body was thrumming with arousal right in time with his heartbeat and his cock throbbed between his legs where, thanks to the angle and the way Sokka was draped over him, it was pressed against his husband’s pubic bone _begging_ for some sort of friction. 

It was too much and not enough all at once.

And _fuck_ , the way Sokka was talking just amplified it all. Nothing was, or ever will be, a bigger turn on than hearing his husband slowly fall apart like this. 

But he _wasn’t moving_ and Zuko needed him to - needed _release_ \- so bad it was starting to _hurt_. 

“‘M right here, baby,” Sokka whispered in a shaky promise, soothingly rubbing a hand up and down Zuko’s side and shifting so he could capture Zuko’s lips in a kiss. 

Soft and sweet and full of love; enough that Zuko had no choice but to melt into it. 

“God, I love you,” Sokka muttered, breaking the kiss and gently pressing their foreheads together; but he _still_ wasn’t moving.

“I love you, too,” Zuko breathed before impatiently rolling his hips up against Sokka and purposefully clenching around him in a silent plea.

“F-Fuck,” Sokka cursed shakily, unable to help but slowly pull his hips back just to grind back in deep and hard. “‘S _that_ what you want, baby?” he asked, shifting a little to get some more leverage.

“ _Please_ ,” Zuko moaned, nodding eagerly and opening his eyes to stare up at his husband and he couldn’t stop the little noise that left him even if he wanted to when he saw how Sokka was looking at him; so intense and adoring, as if Zuko was the only thing or person in the world that was worth looking at, that it took Zuko’s breath away. Just like it does _every time_.

A low, shuddering groan left Sokka’s mouth - covering up the little breathy noise that left Zuko - when he rolled his hips against Zuko again, starting up a slow rhythm that sent shockwaves of pleasure zipping along every one of Zuko’s nerves with each slow, deep thrust. 

Every movement of Sokka’s body against his just drove Zuko closer and closer to the edge. The sensation of having his husband in and around him was just too much for his brain to handle and Zuko already felt like he was hardly hanging on. Unable to do anything but dig his nails into Sokka’s back and try to remember how to breathe.

Sokka could feel how his husband was shaking, little tremors going through his thighs and arms, walls fluttering around him, shaky breaths being punched out every time their hips met. Sokka could hardly handle it and started rambling before he even realized it. 

“F-Fuck, you’re so goddamn wet and _tight_ and… those noises you’re making,” Sokka’s voice broke off into a low whine that sent lava flooding through Zuko’s veins. “ _Shit_ it’s so fuckin’ sexy. And - nnngh - and letting me fuck you like this. Already came once and you _still_ wanted more. Just so - ngh - s-so fucking needy,” Sokka rambled between panting breaths all the while trailing his hand up over Zuko’s side. 

“O-Oh my God, _Sokka_ ,” Zuko rasped, arching into his husband’s touch when Sokka’s hand traveled up to his chest to rub and pinch at one of his nipples again. 

“I can only _imagine_ how sensitive you’re gonna be once you’re pregnant.”

Those words - words that were _meant_ to stay in Sokka’s head - muttered hotly against Zuko’s good ear, sent Zuko hurtling off that edge he’d been _trying_ to hang onto. His gasped in breath let out in a shocked, wordless cry as blindingly white-hot pleasure seared through him.

Sokka kept up the same slow, deep pace, working Zuko through his second orgasm even as Zuko scratched down his back and shook underneath him. He was barely hanging on by a thread but still didn’t stop until Zuko’s cries quieted down and the rhythmic clenching around his cock started to slow down.

He wanted to see if he could get just _one more_ out of Zuko; pausing his movements with a shaky moan and pressing his forehead against Zuko’s shoulder with the intention of giving _both_ of them a short break. 

Apparently, his husband wasn’t okay with that plan.

“ _No!_ ” Zuko cried out when Sokka paused his movements, panting heavily and clenching his thighs tighter around Sokka’s hips to keep him from pulling away. Every inch of him felt like an exposed, overstimulated nerve but his orgasm just left him aching for _more_ and he was almost certain he’d literally _die_ if Sokka stopped now. “No, n-no don’t - f-fuck don’t stop - _please_ don’t stop,” Zuko babbled desperately between panting breaths.

“Okay, baby, I got you, it’s okay,” Sokka soothed; voice raw and trembling as he started to roll his hips again. Slower, but it was enough to soothe that painfully intense ache in Zuko with the promise of _more_. “ _Fuck_ , Zu, ‘m so close, baby,” Sokka groaned shakily, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to hold on a little longer despite the pressure and coiling heat he could feel low in his stomach. 

Talking helped. Just slightly. It gave him something else to focus on than the pleasure coursing through his veins. So he kept talking. 

“Just - Just thinkin’ ‘bout it… how - ngh - how fuckin’ sensitive and needy you’re - ah - y-you’re gonna get when you’re pregnant. _Fuck_ , ‘nd you’re gonna… gonna look _so good_ when - ah - when you start showing. I can’t fucking wait.”

Zuko’s only response was a raspy whine of his husband’s name and a shiver that went through his whole body that Sokka could feel inside and out.

“Shit you - you _like_ that, don’t you?” Sokka grunted out with a breathy, incredulous chuckle as it _finally_ clicked in his brain. “You like thinkin’ about - ngh - about me knocking you up?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed nearly before Sokka could even finish talking. 

That confirmation sent a sudden jolt of heat through Sokka’s body and he could feel his balls draw up, cock _throbbing_ , the pressure of his building orgasm damn near unbearable as he _nearly_ went over the edge.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Sokka said in a strangled groan, hips stuttering before stopping pressed flush against Zuko’s. He bit down on the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood, not moving or even _breathing_ for several long seconds. 

A shudder went through Sokka’s body when he finally relaxed - less than a minute later, but it felt like _hours_ to both of them - panting softly as he continued to grind into Zuko. A little slower this time, but Zuko knew very well what those sounds were - that Sokka damn near came right then. And knowing that _somehow_ Sokka managed to keep it together just to keep fucking him made Zuko’s insides _melt_ and definitely made up for the slower pace.

Not to mention the words that continued to come from Sokka’s mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby, sh-shoulda said somethin’ before, I - _God_ \- I can just picture it, sunshine. You - ngh - you’re gonna look so - _so_ \- fucking good when you start showing,” Sokka moaned against Zuko’s neck, the hand that had been on Zuko’s chest trailing back down slowly. “Won’t be able to - _ah_ \- to keep my hands off you.”

Sokka’s palm rested warmly against Zuko’s stomach, thumb rubbing over the soft skin there gently and making Zuko’s heart - already hammering out a thousand beats a minute - stutter at the tender gesture and he could feel that familiar tension building between his legs again.

Then Sokka slid his hand down further, between them to rub firm circles against Zuko’s cock in a way that had him _trembling_ and gasping for breath within seconds. 

“ _F-fuck_ baby, ‘m close,” Sokka groaned - as if he _hasn’t_ been this whole entire time. 

“Yeah,” Zuko managed, burying one of his hands in Sokka’s hair again and pulling him in for a kiss. 

It was a sloppy, desperate, uncoordinated kiss that ended just as quickly as it started and Zuko didn’t even _care_ , too distracted by the way every single brush of Sokka’s thumb against the oversensitive flesh of his cock and every deep grind inside of him pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

“ _Zuko,_ ” Sokka whined, low and needy; his voice straining and fraying in the way it did when he was _right there_. “F-Fuck, gonna - _ah_.”

“ _Please_ ,” Zuko moaned, feeling tears sting at his eyes as those feelings continued to swell inside of him until they were _too much_ and that unbearable tension deep in his core finally broke.

Sokka fucked him through it, still stroking over his cock even as his movements became erratic and jerky before he was burying his face against Zuko’s neck and moaning against his skin; grinding in deep as he came and relief flooded through his body with every pulse of his cock.

“Nnngh - S-Sokka - F-Fuck - A-ahh - T-Too much, too - fuck - too much!” Zuko cried out as the waves of intense pleasure turned into equally as intense discomfort, trying to jerk away from the sensation until Sokka stilled his hips and pulled his hand away; still buried deep inside of him but no longer moving. 

Then the only sounds in the room was their hard breathing and occasional little whimpers from Zuko every time his cock twitched with aftershocks. Slowly, Zuko untangled himself from his husband. Unhooking his legs from around Sokka’s hips and loosening the grip he had on his shoulders. 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Sokka groaned after several moments of relative silence, slowly pulling out with a grunt and rolling onto his side next to Zuko. 

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed in agreement, scrunching his face up when Sokka’s absence made the cool air hit his sweat-slick skin and also made him aware of the sticky wet feeling of blood between his thighs.

With a little groan, Zuko managed to - barely - prop himself up on his elbows and look down at himself.

Once his head stopped spinning, he couldn’t help a displeased groan at the streaks of drying blood covering his chest and stomach from Sokka’s hand. Then, further down, the mess that was a combination of slick, cum, and blood smeared over his thighs.

“I need a shower,” Zuko muttered with a grimace, glancing over at Sokka to find that he was in a similar state of mess. “You do, too.”

Sokka laughed and nodded. “Think you can even stand?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at his husband.

“Fuck off,” Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes at Sokka and _immediately_ regretting it as his vision swam again and he was forced to lay back down and squeeze his eyes shut.

“That’s what I thought,” Sokka chuckled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Zuko’s cheek before getting up. “I’ll be right back with some juice and pretzels. You stay here,” he said firmly.

“Yeah, fine,” Zuko groaned; feeling all sorts of lightheaded and _gross._

A quick wipe down with a damp cloth helped a little bit with the gross feeling but Zuko definitely planned on taking a thorough shower once he recovers from the blood-sugar dive that too many orgasms in too short of a time period brought on.

“I still think these are ridiculous,” Zuko grumbled even as he accepted the juice box - straw already punched through - from his husband. 

It was Sokka’s bright idea to get the juice boxes specifically for post-sex pick-me-ups and Zuko, unfortunately, had to admit it was actually pretty helpful. Especially after more intense times when Zuko was nothing more than a puddle on the bed and trying to handle a glass full of juice would certainly end in a sticky disaster.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give his husband shit for it, though.

“Ridiculous or _genius_?” Sokka countered, dropping back down onto the bed wearing the same sweatpants he had on before. 

“A little bit of both,” Zuko mumbled around the straw before he sucked down the apple juice, pointedly not looking at Sokka. Instead, he chose to eye the various smears of blood staining the bedsheets despite their best efforts. “I didn’t know that was actually a… _thing_ for you,” he muttered, eyes flicking up to watch a red flush spread across Sokka’s face. 

“I… uh,” Sokka coughed softly, “I-I mean. _Yeah_. There’s… It’s just… _different_ , I guess. New. And also… I dunno. I kinda like the idea that I… Er that you could um… y’know. Get pregnant.”

“You…” Zuko felt his cheeks flush, brow furrowing a little as he worked through that in his head. “You like that I can get pregnant?”

“Uh… Yeah,” Sokka said with a little nervous chuckle. “Well… I guess it’s more like that _I_ could um… _get_ you pregnant. Just something about it, I don’t know. Leaving a piece of me in you,” Sokka shrugged, face reddening even further even as he smirked a little. “It’s kinda hot.”

The bashful, nervous tone and the way Sokka’s face had turned a deep red was _way_ more entertaining to Zuko than it should’ve been. Especially when he realized he was blushing just as hard. 

They were damn near thirty, together for almost _ten years_ , and they were sitting here post-sex blushing and barely even looking at each other as if they’d just slept together for the first time.

In Zuko’s sex-mushy brain it was pretty damn hilarious and he couldn’t help the string of giggles that left him thinking about it.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Sokka shouted with an incredulous laugh of his own.

“I - I’m not - _hah_ \- laughin’ _at you_ ,” Zuko managed to gasp out between giggles. “Just we’re… Oh God, we’re acting like fumbling teenagers again,” he said, biting down on the inside of his cheek and trying to restrain the giggling as he looked up at Sokka.

Slowly, a grin spread across Sokka’s face as he shook his head and Zuko could _tell_ that he was also trying not to laugh.

That didn’t last long and soon they were both falling into a fit of giggles.

“Okay,” Sokka choked out as they both started to regain control of themselves. “Okay - Let’s… Let’s go shower, giggles,” he chuckled as he ruffled Zuko’s hair.

“Yeah,” Zuko chuckled one last time. 

As they were waiting for the water to warm up, Zuko shuffled close to his husband and wrapped his arms around Sokka’s waist. A content smile spread over his face when Sokka enveloped him in a hug. “I liked it, too, by the way,” he muttered, placing a soft kiss against Sokka’s shoulder. “What we were talking about,” he mumbled against the dark skin there.

“Yeah?” Sokka asked, rubbing a hand softly up and down Zuko’s spine. 

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed, tilting his head up and meeting Sokka halfway for a kiss.

\---

“What’re you starin’ at?” Zuko grumbled, his voice all raspy from sleep as he shifted to sit cross-legged on the bed.

“ _You_ ,” Sokka replied easily, a soft smile adorning his face as he held out the cup of coffee he had prepared for his husband while Zuko was just starting to wake up. “Just… sitting there being _unfairly_ cute.”

Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes at Sokka even as he gratefully accepted the coffee. “I just woke up - I’m not even a _person_ yet,” he muttered, sipping at the warm drink with a soft, content sigh.

“Person or not, you’re still adorable,” Sokka chuckled, brushing back a few strands of messy black hair that nearly fell into the cup before stealing a coffee-flavored kiss. 

“I’m a _mess_ ,” Zuko argued, words mumbled against Sokka’s lips before Sokka leaned back.

Which, yeah, the messy morning hair, too-big shirt, mis-matched fuzzy socks and the well loved pajama pants he wore that were slowly unravelling gave off that vibe.

_But_ those golden brown eyes looking up at him shining with all the love in the world were absolutely gorgeous. As was the way his dark hair looked bathed in the soft morning light and that soft, content smile gracing his lips - when they weren’t clinging to the warm ceramic of the coffee cup, at least.

_God_ , Sokka loved him so much.

And that wasn’t even mentioning the way that too-big shirt fell over the curve of his stomach with how he was sitting. It laid over Zuko’s swollen midsection in a way that perfectly accentuated the slowly growing baby bump.

“A _gorgeous_ mess,” Sokka said after a moment, leaning over to press a soft kiss against Zuko’s cheek and slip his hand underneath his shirt to lay against the stretched skin of his stomach. “ _My_ gorgeous mess,” he added in a whisper, a grin breaking across his face when he felt the baby kick against his hand.

“If you say so,” Zuko smiled sleepily, shifting to lean against Sokka while he continued to drink his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment and lemme know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and it always lights up my day whenever I see a nice comment on one of my fics <3


End file.
